Through the fact that in the meantime several different consumers are integrated in a vehicle, the consumption of electrical power in the vehicle increases. In order to continue to provide a reliable current supply, U.S. Pat. No. 7,236,893 B1 proposes dividing current consumers into safety-critical and less safety-critical, and to make the less safety-critical consumers capable of being switched off.
Nevertheless, it is still critical to supply consumers with the voltage supply during the starting-up of the engine, because the battery voltage drops sharply.
It is therefore at least one object to provide a supply circuit for a vehicle which also provides sufficient energy for consumers in critical situations, in particular on starting up an engine.